¿Y si?
by Kai Jac
Summary: Lo que pienso que ha pasado durante y después del capítulo "Knockout".


**¿Y SI?**

**POR: KAI JAC**

_**Disclaimer**_: _No me pertenece nada._

_**Nota de la autora: **__Se ha escrito mucho sobre el último episodio de la 3º temporada de Castle, pero no he visto casi ninguna escrita en español. Éste es mi primer fic de Castle, ocurre justo al final del capítulo Knockout. Disfrutarlo. Escrito desde el punto de vista de Castle. Este fic está dedicado a mi prometido, Israel._

CAPÍTULO 1

Normalmente, disfruto conduciendo, pero hoy, en este momento, era diferente. Era un día bonito y soleado, pero mi corazón estaba nublado y frío. Aunque era, ¿afortunadamente?, uno de los pocos que sabía la verdad, el capitán Roy Montgomery, era una persona a la que respetaba y admiraba.

No puedo entender cómo pudo mantener la sangre fría delante de Kate, sabiendo que ella, era la hija de la mujer en la que estuvo implicado en su muerte.

Creo que pensaba que protegiéndola, enseñándola y guiándola, podría enderezar en cierta manera el mal que había hecho.

Tanto mi madre como Alexis, estaban calladas respetando mi silencio, obviamente ellas no sabían nada, mejor así. Esta carga es demasiado pesada, no veo justo que ellas tengan que cargar con ella también.

Aparqué el coche, y acompañé a mis dos pelirrojas al que iba a ser enterrado el capitán. Una vez se sentaron cerca de la mujer e hijas del capitán, dirigí mis pasos hacia el coche fúnebre para ayudar a llevar el féretro con los restos de Roy. Tomando posición en la última fila, cogí el asa del féretro y con gran solemnidad nos dirigimos hacia la tumba.

No puedo dejar de mirar a Kate, sé que le dijo que le perdonaba, pero a ella, le pesa todo esto más que a ninguno de nosotros. Después de 3 años siendo su sombre, he aprendido a leer muy bien en ella, su mirada está cargada de dolor y desengaño.

Sin darme cuenta, ya me había posicionado en un lateral cerca de Kate, mientras pronunciaba las exequias, esta despedida para el capitán, estaba siendo muy emotiva, pero sólo unos pocos de nosotros sabíamos la verdad, el capitán Montgomery era el tercer policía. Sumido en estos pensamientos, no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que decía Kate.

- … Y si tienes suerte, encuentras a alguien dispuesto a quedarse contigo…

Cuando mi mirada se encontró con la suya, supe que ella me necesitaba, a pesar de las duras palabras que horas antes me había dicho, según ella, lo nuestro había acabado. Sólo el recuerdo de estas palabras, hace que mi corazón se parta en mil pedazos.

Mientras seguía hablando, algo llamó mi atención. Algo distante refleja los rayos del sol. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la bala ya le había alcanzado, y lo único que pude hacer es tirarme encima de ella, y protegerla con mi cuerpo.

Menos mal que está consciente, pero todo su cuerpo tiembla, ¿qué hago?

_-_Quédate conmigo… Quédate conmigo, Kate… No me dejes, por favor… quédate conmigo, ¿vale?

Ella simplemente me miraba en estado de shock, yo mismo no podía creérmelo, le han disparado, no para de salir sangre y sus ojos se van cerrando.

-Kate, te quiero- no estaba seguro de si me había escuchado- Te quiero, Kate.- repetí mientras las lágrimas caían libremente de mis ojos.

Mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos, se desmayó en mis brazos.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando a Lanie, pero ya estaba corriendo en nuestra dirección. Desesperado estaba tapando su herida para evitar que su pérdida de sangre fuera mayor, pero todo lo que hacía me parecía insuficiente.

Alguien estaba cogiéndome de los hombros con fuerza, intentando apartarme de ella, no quiero abandonarla, no puedo perderla.

-Vamos, Castle, suéltala.- oí como alguien me hablaba.

-No puedo, ¡ME NECESITA!-grité a quien fuera que me estaba hablando.

Al final sentí como me cogían suavemente pero con firmeza, y me obligaban a soltarla. En pocos segundos, ya estaba Kate rodeada por Lanie, y el personal de la ambulancia que habían llamado.

-Richard- escuché la voz de mi madre muy lejana, distante. Me giré hacía ella, y viendo como abría los brazos, me eché a ellos, y dejé que mi corazón llorara. No era el mejor lugar ni el mejor momento, pero no sabía que más hacer.

Mi madre se limitó a acariciarme la espalda y el pelo pacientemente mientras lloraba. Cuando recobré la compostura, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, me solté de ella y me fui hacia el coche.

Ryan y Esposito, me siguieron, y en cuanto abrí el coche se metieron ellos también. Ryan me dio el nombre del hospital al que habían llevado a Kate, y pisando el acelerador a fondo conduje hasta allí.

Seguramente habré infringido todas las normas de tráfico, desde el límite de velocidad hasta varios semáforos en rojo, pero la desesperación que sentía por dentro me llevaba a cometer imprudencias, lo único que me importaba era ella.

El silencio que reinaba mientras íbamos hacia el hospital era sepulcral.

-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS HA DISPARADO A KATE?- les pregunté gritando.

Al ver que no me contestaban, me giré para mirarlos, y vi que estaban llorando, sus lágrimas me dolieron, estaban sufriendo tanto como yo.

-¿Qué pasará si ella se muere ahora? cuando por fin… le he dicho-no pude contener un sollozo.- lo que realmente siento por ella.

Entre lágrimas contenidas y pensamientos confusos, no sé como logré llegar sin provocar un accidente al hospital. En cuanto llegué a la recepción fui corriendo al mostrador.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está?-le pregunté casi gritando a la mujer que estaba sentada en recepción.

-Señor, si no se tranquiliza no puedo decirle nada y tendré que avisar a seguridad.

-Quiero saber dónde está la detective Katherine Beckett, acaban de trasladarla aquí porque ha recibido un disparo.

-¿Es usted familia de ella?

-No, pero como si lo fuera.

-Está ahora en cirugía, vayan a la sala de espera, y cuando acaben de operarla saldrá un médico a reportarles el estado de ella.

-Gracias.

Corriendo fui a la sala de espera, con Esposito y Ryan pisándome los talones. Pude localizar a Lanie, que lloraba silenciosamente ocultando su cara entre sus manos. Cuando Javier se acercó a ella y le abrazó, sentí un pinchazo de envidia. Como me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo con Kate, pero ella está con otro, no está enamorada de mí, y para ella lo nuestro ha acabado.

Aún sabiendo que mis sentimientos nos son correspondidos, no puedo irme de aquí y olvidarme de ella, la amo, y saber que puede haber sido demasiado tarde cuando se lo he dicho, hace que llore con más fuerza. Si ella muere, ¿quién aliviara mi angustia?

Cierto que tanto mi madre como mi hija, me dan todo el afecto que necesito, pero no es el mismo tipo de afecto que busco de Kate.

Al poco oigo pasos y al levantar la vista veo que es Josh el que acaba de llegar, la preocupación reflejada en su cara.

-¿Se sabe algo de ella?

-No sabemos nada, pero ¿qué haces aquí?- le pregunté.

-Me enteré de que le habían disparado, soy cirujano de este hospital, entraré a ver si puedo tener alguna noticia.

Después de decirme esto, se marchó casi corriendo y sólo me quedaba esperar y esperar.

Definitivamente, tengo que tragarme el orgullo más de vez en cuando, porque puede ser demasiado tarde cuando al fin te decides.


End file.
